


Paint Bombs

by ad_astraa



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Demon!Seongwu, Drabble, Drunk!Daniel, Established Relationship, Flash Fiction, Fluff, I was writing some flash fiction and just kinda vomited this out lolol, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad_astraa/pseuds/ad_astraa
Summary: Demon Seongwu shows up in a full-black outfit to a rainbow-themed party. Daniel decides he needs some colour.





	Paint Bombs

 

Seongwu found himself covered in paint, splattered in haphazard blotches on his black leather suit and velvet cape.

 

Amused by the situation, he turned towards the perpetrator and arched a perfectly groomed eyebrow in a threatening gaze.

 

”Are you seriously walking into a Rainbow-themed party in full black?” Daniel slurred impishly and wagged a finger at him. His eyes were glassed over, a tell-tale sign of having had too much to drink.

 

“Demons don’t have a choice, Daniel.” Seongwu deadpanned as he pulled at the knot holding the cape on his shoulders.

 

He slid the cape off his shoulders and shifted his gaze around, hoping no one would take notice of him before he disintegrated the cape in flames.

 

_Splat._

 

“Your back is still clean, you need some colour!”

 

Seongwu eyes’ nearly rolled to the back of his head as he gritted his teeth in annoyance.

 

Was Daniel so drunk out of his mind that he forgot he was actually getting intimate with a demon for a boyfriend?

 

Turning around to his sunshine-faced boyfriend, Seongwu felt his annoyance melt away at the sight of his adorable yet absolutely knackered boyfriend. He knew that Daniel meant no harm. He did agree to come to this party with him, though his brain had selectively filtered out the “rainbow-theme” instructions.

 

Who the hell would hold “Rainbow-themed” parties?

 

Seongwu knew for sure no one in Hell would.

 

Daniel wasn’t an angel either. Though he does emit sunshine and rainbows and embodied the essence of the word ‘loveable’. He was just an average student, loved by everyone in his college. His daily routine comprised of studying 12 hours a day, dancing till he wore out another pair of shoes, and fooling around with his beloved cats, until Seongwu barged into his life and charmed his way into Daniel’s heart.

 

“I already told you. Demons don’t do colours.”

 

“Ooooo. A demon?” Daniel giggled and fiddled with the paint-bombs on the table gleefully.

 

Must be another stupid idea of Jaehwan’s to have paint-bombs prepared.

 

“Are you fishing for a compliment there? But well, I’ll give it to you cause you’re as handsome as a Devil.”

 

Daniel mused giddily as he secured his next paint-bomb after multiple attempts at grabbing one but missing the target altogether.

 

Tickled by his antics, Seongwu shook his head with a low chuckle.

 

_Poof._

 

The paint-bomb in Daniel’s hand went up in smoke and flames, though the fire did not harm him.

 

Daniel’s eyes widened into round saucers and he stared at the emptiness of his hand.

 

Seongwu smirked at him, hoping that he would come to his senses.

 

After what seemed like forever, recognition flickered across Daniel’s eyes.

 

“You must be the magician they hired for the party tonight!”

 

Seongwu gaped in disbelief at Daniel’s excited form, jumping up and down while clapping his hands in delight.

 

Deciding to take matters into his own hands, he pulled Daniel into his arms. He inched his face dangerously close to the sunshine-boy as he stared at him intently, feeling their breaths mingling together.

 

“I’ll show you any magic trick you want, when we get home.”

 

The look of surprise on Daniel’s face morphed into a cheeky one.

 

“Took you long enough, Seongwu.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahahaha hello I don’t really know what this is. I was doing another flash fiction piece and this just came up. 
> 
> Hope you guys like it!
> 
> As evidenced, I like fantasy and sci-fi lololololol.
> 
> Meanwhile, I shall return to writing for The Hourglass Project hahaha.
> 
> Comments and kudos would be much appreciated! :)))
> 
> Come talk to me on Twitter or CC! @dearr_daniell


End file.
